mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 3
The Series: Season 3 is the third season of Mercury Rising: The Series. Episodes 1. Leadership, Part 3 - Jameson decides to help Simon at the cost of his NSA career, much to Donaldson and Striker's disappointment. A hit team sets out on a manhunt for Simon, Jeffries, Tommy, and especially Jameson as they continue their own hunt for Peter. 2. Leadership, Part 4 - The search for Peter narrows as the NSA hit team tightens the noose on Simon and Jameson's group. Meanwhile, Peter endures a mental battle the likes of which might never be experienced again, as an ally prepares to break him free of his captors. 3. Return - 4. Chances to Offer, Kid - 5. Try to Remember - A car accident on the freeway leaves Jeffries with no memories of who he is or even who Simon is. While wandering the streets, Simon attempts to jog his memory by recalling past events, to no apparent success, and when a bounty hunter confronts them, Jeffries hands Simon over to him for money. Now, the boy's survival counts on a Jeffries he doesn't even know. 6. Rift and Silence - Simon disappears for nearly three days, prompting Jeffries to initiate a manhunt, while at the same time, a quartermaster is found dead at the Great Lakes' Naval Station, with the investigation leading to a jurisdiction entanglement between the FBI and NCIS. 7. Whirlwind - After a devastating tornado rips through the city, Jeffries goes missing during search and rescue operations in the Near-West Side, while Simon fights off looters at their apartment. 8. Vengeance, Part 1 - 9. Vengeance, Part 2 - 10. Death Has No Holiday - Jeffries and Simon fight to reach the hospital before Peter dies from wounds inflicted by an NSA assault team. 11. Honor the Code... - A CIA operative contacts Simon through his SCI-clearance channels, and takes the boy onto an abandoned military base in Kansas, where awaits a decommissioned nuclear ICBM and a highly complex code that could be used to re-arm it... 12. Last Rights - Donaldson plans Simon's final execution at the exact time, down to the minute, that Kudrow died in 1998. Even with Jeffries on his way with backup, Simon will have to rely on his imagination and determination to stay alive. 13. Mercury Falling - As Jeffries closes in on Simon and Donaldson's location, he continues to formulate a rescue plan, while Simon begins a true fight to the death with Donaldson, one that will decide the outcome of their ongoing struggle. 14. Insanity's End - Donaldson's capture has proven to be a defining moment in Simon and Jeffries' ongoing struggle with the NSA, and may finally the end of their long conflict. Or is it? 15. Bend in the Road - The recent capture of NSA Colonel Robert Donaldson has proven a major setback, even a permanant one, for his colleagues, and leads them to a drastic measure, one that they just might regret in some ways, but also celebrate in others... 16. Resurgence, Part 1 - The derailment and crash of the "L" Blue Line trains near O'Hare turns all eyes to Peter, but for once, his hands are clean in the matter, as the computer virus used originated from the NSA. Now, Jeffries, the FBI, and Simon must race against time to stop the NSA from freeing Donaldson, as it would make all their suffering for nothing at all... Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)